You're Still You
by WickedForGood13
Summary: When Cooper decides to spend the summer with Blaine and Kurt in Lima, a shocking truth about the Anderson brothers' past is revealed. Rated T for violence, offensive language, and general angstyness.


**I started writing this immediately after watching the "Big Brother" episode. The opportunity was too good for me to pass up :) Poor Blaine, the things I do to him. I don't know why I like to beat up on him so much. I guess it's so that there can be a good dose of comfort, in some form or another. Never fear, though, big brother Cooper will be there to fix things, as will Kurt. The title of this piece comes from Josh Groban's song "You're Still You," which is also the song that Blaine, Cooper, and Kurt all sing together at one point.**

* * *

"Hey, B; how's life?"

"Hey, Coop; life's good. And you?"

It was amazing how much of a turnaround the Anderson brothers had experienced in so short a time.

Following Cooper's visit in April, he and Blaine had started calling each other every day – and if they didn't talk on the phone, they texted whenever they could. Kurt had begun conversing regularly with Cooper as well, and the two considered each other brothers of the heart, if not by blood. It was now mid-May; school was almost done, and Cooper was calling to finalize his plans for the summer.

"I'm excited to be visiting you, buddy," Cooper admitted, and was thankful that he and Blaine were on good enough terms now that he didn't have to feel embarrassed for what some might consider a moment of weakness. After all, a celebrity of his caliber had more important things to worry about than his kid brother, right? Cooper didn't think so, which was why he'd made "special" arrangements to spend time with Blaine. He wanted to be there for his brother, especially after having been absent for so long, though not entirely by choice.

"I can't wait," Blaine was saying, and Cooper tuned back into the conversation they were having. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, squirt," Cooper replied, thankful once more for his brother's forgiving nature. Not many people would have been as magnanimous as Blaine had been in granting him a second chance to be the brother he should have been all along. Cooper was still surprised at how easy it had been to earn Blaine's trust back. All he'd had to do was make an effort to put Blaine first by being prompt in calling him and letting Blaine know that he was in his thoughts.

In the short month since their reconciliation, Cooper and Blaine had managed to get back to the place they had been when they were younger: when they were, first and foremost, each other's best friend and each other's brother, second.

They talked for a few more minutes, anything that popped into their heads becoming the next topic of conversation; mindless drabble, such as where Cooper had gone for lunch and what the waitress who had shamelessly flirted with him had done in her efforts to get a date, or Kurt's reaction to the latest song Blaine had serenaded him with.

The pair put off saying goodbye for as long as possible. But then, as if by some invisible signal, both knew that it was time.

"I walked across an empty land/ I knew the pathway like the back of my hand," Cooper sang softly into the phone.

"I felt the earth beneath my feet/ Sat by the river and it made me complete," Blaine sang softly back.

"Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?/ I'm getting old and I need something to rely on/ So tell me when you're gonna let me in/ I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin," the two brothers harmonized together.

"Hang on, squirt. I'll be there soon," Cooper assured his brother. "I love you, Blaine."

"Love you too, Coop," Blaine whispered back, his voice choking on the tears he refused to let fall.

With that, they hung up, and in the nick of time too, as their father had just returned from work, which would mean that dinner would soon be on the table and Blaine would have to make an appearance.

Blaine always timed his and Cooper's calls around the arrival of their father from the office, as talking to Cooper always gave him the courage needed to face his parents' neglect and sometimes outright abuse. Neither one had handled Blaine's coming out very well, which had made Blaine glad that he'd confided in Cooper first. Cooper had supported him when no one else had, when it seemed as if the whole world had turned on him. Cooper had always been his hero, for the simple fact that he was older and therefore wiser. In Blaine's eyes, Cooper could do no wrong. Though he knew that this was a dangerous mindset to fall into, Blaine couldn't help himself. Cooper had always been there for him, and Blaine loved him for it. Even as the two boys started to grow up and drift apart, Blaine still idolized Cooper. Again, he couldn't help himself. That's why he'd been so hurt by his brother's sudden disappearance and just-as-sudden reappearance. The brother whom he had always looked up to had finally fallen off of the pedestal that Blaine had placed him on.

Despite this, Blaine had found himself falling back into the easy pattern of loving Cooper, who just made it _so_ _easy_ for Blaine that he was powerless to resist. They'd talked a lot over the past month, many difficult conversations that had seen both brothers crying and apologizing through their tears as they sought to bury the hatchet and regain what they'd once had. Blaine felt that they were in a good place now, a better place than before.

It was for this reason that Blaine sought to protect Cooper from the truth about his home life. Though Cooper knew that neither of their parents, especially their father, accepted Blaine for who he was, he didn't know the repercussions that Blaine had experienced following Cooper's departure for Hollywood. Though Cooper had stepped in on behalf of Blaine a number of times, even shielding his brother with his own body on occasion, Blaine knew that if he became aware of the full extent of Blaine's suffering, then he would give up the relative surety of a life in Hollywood for the uncertainty of a life in Ohio, juggling both Blaine and their parents, Lima and Westerville. Blaine wouldn't ask him to do that, and so he kept silent.

That didn't mean that Cooper didn't _suspect_. If their most recent phone conversation was any indication, then Cooper had a very good idea of what went on in the Anderson household. He'd always been perceptive when it came to his brother's well-being, and that hadn't changed over time; Blaine hoped it never would. But it was only one more year that he had to live under his parents' roof, Blaine rationalized. He could make it, and then he would be free to leave for New York with Kurt. He'd be _safe_, and then Cooper would be satisfied.

However, Blaine couldn't possibly know that Cooper already had set plans in motion to move to Lima and take care of his brother. He'd always known that their father despised what Blaine was. Cooper had guessed that Blaine was gay from the time when he was five years old and had been caught throwing a wedding for his "Ken" and "G.I. Joe" dolls. That time, Cooper had managed to step in and save Blaine from being punished. But as much as he would have liked, he couldn't always be there for Blaine. That had never been more obvious that when Blaine had timidly knocked on his door a mere two years later sporting a black eye. It was mid-afternoon, and Cooper had been playing his music rather loudly. Nonetheless, despite having not heard anything, he'd known what had happened, even when Blaine had tried to convince him that it had been a schoolyard bully who had hurt him rather than their father. Cooper had never hated more the fact that he was set to go to college in the fall. It would mean leaving Blaine behind, and with people who didn't care a whit for his well-being or whether he lived or died.

Blaine had come out to him while lying in a hospital bed six years later, when he was laid up for daring to go to a dance with someone who was also a boy, never mind the fact that they were both gay. Cooper had reassured Blaine that nothing would change between them; they were still friends and brothers. But things _had_ changed. Determined to provide Blaine with a safe haven, especially when it became obvious that their parents had no intentions of paying for a school such as Dalton, Cooper had begun to take on more and more jobs in order to pay for Blaine to stay somewhere where he'd be safe. Blaine's safety had been all that had ever mattered to Cooper – not the fame or the stardom that came with a Hollywood life, just knowing that his little brother was safe.

Cooper's life had become busy after that, one commercial or television show after the other, and soon, he no longer had time for Blaine. He would call, on occasion, as well as come home when required and he absolutely couldn't get out of it. But his and Blaine's relationship became strained. Blaine knew – or had guessed – what Cooper had done to get him into Dalton and keep him there. As such, he didn't know how to behave anymore. Owing anyone anything had never set well with Blaine, and when it was his own brother . . .

Nevertheless, Cooper continued to protect Blaine to the best of his abilities, whether he knew or not. If he sensed that their father was tense, and had been eyeing Blaine, Cooper would offer himself in exchange. His little brother had been through enough, he figured, and if this was one more sacrifice he made for Blaine's sake, so what? Blaine was safe, and that was all that mattered. Even now that he and Blaine were on speaking terms again, Cooper still hadn't told Blaine what he had done all those years. He didn't know how; he didn't want Blaine to feel beholden to him, or that he owed Cooper his life or some such nonsense like that. He would do what he had done all over again in a heartbeat if it would mean that Blaine was still breathing.

That's why he'd been horrified – but, unfortunately, not surprised – when he received a call from Kurt one evening saying that Blaine would be spending the night with him because the Anderson patriarch had come home drunk and threatened Blaine with bodily harm, more so than usual. It was through Kurt that Cooper got his information as to how Blaine was _really_ doing, and they developed a bond out of their shared care and concern for Blaine, who, kind, stubborn soul that he was, refused to tell anyone other than Kurt about the abuse, meaning that their hands were tied, metaphorically speaking, as they couldn't press charges without Blaine's permission.

Cooper knew why Blaine stipulated that he call when he did – it was to give him courage for what was to come that evening, and to assure Cooper that he was still alive (for the time being, Cooper couldn't help but add mentally, not that he would ever voice such morose thoughts to Blaine).

The brothers' thoughts and prayers for their other half crossed the thousands of miles separating them and bolstered their spirits. Blaine turned his face to the door separating him from his parents, Cooper's words still ringing in his ears; Cooper lay on bed curled up in ball as he waited for the evening to pass, all the while wishing that he could take on Blaine's pain himself. As much as he wanted for Blaine to confide in him – every time they spoke, Cooper was dying to tell him that he knew everything and offer the comfort that he knew Blaine so desperately craved – at the same time, he understood why he didn't. And until he was ready, Cooper was prepared to wait.

* * *

"Blaine, would you mind setting the table? It's almost time for dinner," called his soft-spoken mother.

"Sure, Mom," he replied, wishing, not for the first time, that his mother was brave enough to stand up to his father. While she didn't support Blaine's supposed "choice" in how he lived his life, she didn't want to see her youngest son beaten either. She loved him, in her own way, and Blaine knew this. But it still didn't change what he had to put up with almost every night.

He padded downstairs, trying to appear invisible and avoid his father's wrath for as long as possible. However, it was not to be: Luke Anderson was waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase.

"Where've you been, boy?" he shouted, appearing drunk, though Blaine knew that this was normal behavior for the Anderson patriarch. "You answer me, you hear?"

"Sorry, Dad," Blaine whispered, lowering his eyes in what he hoped his father would take as an act of submission. "I came as soon as Mom called."

"You look at me when I'm talking to you," Luke ordered, roughly jerking Blaine's chin up.

"Sorry, Dad," Blaine whispered again, knowing what was coming and wishing he could close his eyes so that he didn't have to see his own father's fist coming towards him. Pain exploded in Blaine's temple as Luke struck him across the face. Stumbling slightly, Blaine was quick to regain his balance. After all, he'd had years of practice.

"Now get in there and do as your mother said," Luke ordered gruffly.

"Yes, sir," Blaine whispered, slinking past him and into the kitchen where his mother, Moira, was stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce.

"Hello, darling," she said, her hand tracing the outline of the bruise that was already blossoming on Blaine's face. "You know where everything is."

Blaine nodded silently and moved from cabinet to cabinet, picking out the necessary plates, glasses, utensils, and napkins. When they were younger, dinner was a time that he and Cooper had always hated – everyone was so stiff and formal; they were required to use their best dishes, and everything had to be _just so_. Even after all these years, Blaine still hated what dinner represented: yet another attempt by his father to make his youngest son straight and normal.

Moira called Luke to the table, and everyone took their seats. Dinner was a silent affair; all that could be heard was the scraping of their knives and forks and the sound of chewing. Even after he'd finished his food, Blaine knew better than to ask to be excused. He would have to clear the table, wash the dishes, and then it would be time for a little "fun" with his father. Blaine snorted at the idea of doing anything with Luke that could be considered fun and that didn't involve pain on his part.

"Thank you for dinner, Mom. It was delicious," said Blaine dutifully when he saw that both of his parents had finished their food.

"My pleasure, dear," she replied before getting up and retreating to the living room where she and Luke would read until Blaine had finished with his chores. Then she would go to bed and pretend not to hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Luke pushed away from the table without a word, overturning his chair in the process. Sighing to himself, Blaine righted it, before turning to the task of washing all the dishes. As he scrubbed and dried, his thoughts drifted to Kurt and Cooper, the two men in his life who meant more to him than anything else. Kurt always said that Blaine had given him courage, but what he didn't realize was that he, Kurt, was Blaine's courage. As was Cooper, Blaine conceded. Cooper had been the first one to preach courage to Blaine, and he had listened.

Before he knew it, all the dishes were dried and put back in their respective places in their separate cabinets. Suppressing a sigh, Blaine, feet dragging, made his way into the living room. His mother had already left, having probably heard the water shut off and knowing that it wouldn't be long before Blaine would make his appearance. Now, only his father was left.

"And then there were two," Luke murmured, an evil gleam in his eye that made Blaine's blood run cold. "Come here," he ordered.

Powerless to resist, Blaine walked forward as if in a trance.

_SMACK!_

Blaine was left reeling from the force of the blow, and he found himself wishing that Cooper would come running in and save the day as he had so many times before.

Luke advanced and struck Blaine across the face again. Another punch drew blood, this time from Blaine's nose. By now, Blaine had a bloody lip as well, from biting down to keep from crying out. Stumbling backwards, Blaine attempted to escape Luke's flailing fists, but this seemed to only anger his father more. He surged forward and grabbed Blaine by the front of his shirt, lifting him in the air and then dropping him to the ground just as abruptly. Now having Blaine right where he wanted him, Luke began to kick at his son's exposed body, focusing on his stomach. Blaine curled in on himself in an effort to escape the pain, but otherwise did nothing to defend himself. He knew how it worked: his father would beat him senseless and then go to bed, leaving Blaine to clean up. And afterwards, however much Blaine would be tempted to call either Kurt or Cooper, he would resist. The abuse was unspoken among them, and confirming their suspicions would not help Blaine any.

With a final kick aimed at Blaine's crotch, Luke walked away, leaving Blaine to moan and writhe on the floor in agony. "Oh, god," he whimpered. The pain was agonizing, but it soon faded. Finally, when Blaine felt that he could breathe again, he shakily stood and surveyed the damage.

There was blood splattered on the floor and walls – Blaine's blood. Blaine could feel his stomach turning over at the sight, and he thought he would be sick. Taking stock of his own injuries, Blaine deduced that tonight had been relatively tame compared to past nights. His face would be bruised, as would his torso, but nothing was broken or sprained. Blaine considered himself to be lucky.

Fetching the cleaning supplies from the garage – and Blaine was sure that his father did this on purpose to aggravate his injuries – Blaine set about to cleaning up the mess that his father had made. He sprayed the necessary areas with a strong cleaning solution that would take out the stains left behind by his blood (though a pink tinge would remain, a fact that everyone who entered the Anderson household conveniently overlooked). As he let the solution set, Blaine rearranged the furniture that had been disturbed during his father's rampage. Then it was time to wipe away the solution, leaving an almost pure white carpet and walls behind. Finally, Blaine could put away the cleaning supplies and pay attention to his own injuries. Traipsing up the stairs, and practically _creeping_ past the door to his parents room, Blaine made it safely to his own room and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock the door so that Luke couldn't make a midnight visit as he had on past occasions.

Once in his private bathroom, Blaine pulled out his own supplies: antiseptic cream, gauze, band aids for the smaller cuts, and cover up for the next day. In short order, Blaine had attended to his own needs, patching up his various wounds with practiced hands. Carefully dressing for bed, Blaine crawled beneath the covers, more than ready to drop off to sleep.

However, there was one more thing he had to do first.

Reaching for his phone, he sent a quick text to both Cooper and Kurt to let them know that he was alright.

_Good night. I love you :)_

* * *

The rest of the month passed in this manner, as though Luke were getting his kicks in while he still could before Cooper arrived and took away his "sport," effectively spoiling his "fun."

Blaine knew that his health was deteriorating, but at least he had a roof over his head, clothes on his back, and food in his belly, he thought. Kurt didn't agree with him, however, and Blaine knew that Cooper wouldn't, either. Both would want him to get help, but neither understood. Blaine just had to last for one more year, and then he'd be free; he could access his trust fund, and he would never have to ask either of his parents for anything ever again. Now, if he could just hold on for a little while longer . . .

The day of Cooper's arrival finally dawned. As Blaine left to go pick up Kurt, and then Cooper, from the airport, his father gifted him with a punch to the gut.

"Just remember the penalty if you tell anyone, especially Cooper," he snarled. "You deserve everything you get, you fucking faggot."

"Yes, sir," Blaine whispered, nodding shakily, and fled to his car where the radio only served to marginally calm his racing heart.

However, by the time he'd reached Lima, his mask was back in place and he was able to greet Kurt in his usual exuberant manner with a hug and a kiss. He spent a few minutes making small talk with Burt and Finn, before he and Kurt excused themselves to start the drive to the airport.

"How are you?" Kurt asked, his piercing gaze unnerving Blaine.

"I'm fine, Kurt. And how have you been since I saw you yesterday?" he asked with a smile, hoping to turn the tables on Kurt and avoid a conversation that would be very painful for them both.

Kurt pursed his lips, having obviously caught on to what Blaine was trying to do. "Blaine, you have to tell somebody about what's going on. What would Cooper say if he knew?"

"He knows, Kurt, the same as you do," Blaine snapped. "And as I've told you both before, it's only for one more year. I can make it, I know I can."

"You sound more as if you're trying to convince yourself than me," Kurt observed. After a moment's pause, he continued speaking, "You're in pain, Blaine. You're hurting. Why do you seem to expect me to sit idly by while your father, your own flesh and blood, beats you senseless?"

"Because either I let him hurt me, or watch him go after the ones I love," Blaine yelled, his outburst surprising them both. "And I'd rather have him hurt me than either you or Cooper."

Kurt was stunned by this revelation. "What else have you been keeping from me, Blaine?" he asked in a whisper. "What else have you sacrificed for my sake, besides your health? And you know that Cooper will notice. What are you going to tell him?"

The pressure of his secret had been building for a while, and Blaine knew that he was about to break. "I don't know," he whispered, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "I'm so tired."

"Pull over," Kurt ordered, and Blaine obeyed without a thought. "I'll drive," Kurt informed him. "You rest."

Blaine considered arguing, but he really was tired, so he settled for smiling sleepily at Kurt. "Thank you," he said, and leaned in to brush their lips together.

"I'm here to take care of you," said Kurt. "Now, get out. We'll switch seats, and you can take a nap."

Grateful to have such an understanding boyfriend, Blaine unbuckled his seatbelt and gladly changed places with Kurt. Leaning his head against the window, Blaine was asleep before Kurt had even pulled onto the road again. He only woke when Kurt gently shook his shoulder to inform him that they'd arrived at the airport. Blaine could feel the butterflies building. Sure, he and Cooper had been talking regularly since his last visit, but their relationship was still new, and Blaine was afraid of scaring Cooper off with his many problems.

Kurt understood, as he always did, and gripped Blaine's hand tightly in his and raised the knuckles to his lips. "Everything's going to be fine," he told Blaine.

They made their way into the terminal to wait for Cooper's plane to land. As the passengers began to stream out the door, Blaine could make out Cooper's distinctive face in the crowd. "Coop," he yelled, and began running towards his brother, ignoring the ache in his chest that warned him that he shouldn't be straining himself.

"Hey, B," said Cooper, smiling widely at the sight of Blaine running pell-mell towards him. He set down his carry-on luggage and braced himself for the impact, managing to slow Blaine down enough that he wouldn't hurt himself further. He hadn't been completely successful, though, as he could feel Blaine wince slightly even as he tried to hide the evidence of any discomfort.

"Don't let go," Blaine murmured desperately against his brother's neck, clinging to him as though the older man were his life line. "I've missed you so much, Coop."

"I've missed you too, squirt," Cooper replied. "Hey, Kurt," he said over Blaine's head.

"It's good to see you, Cooper," said Kurt.

"And you. I trust you've been looking after my little brother?"

"As much as he'll let me."

"Hey, guys," Blaine interrupted. "I'm right here, you know?"

"Sorry, B," said Cooper, smiling unrepentantly down at him. "Come on, let's go pick up my luggage and then we can all go to my new apartment and hang out."

Waiting at the baggage claim didn't take long at all, thankfully. Cooper was desperate for the privacy of his own apartment so that they could all talk openly. Seeing his brother in the flesh made him fear for Blaine's life all the more. He couldn't continue staying with their parents, that much was certain. They were like poison to Blaine, corrupting his mind and making him believe that he deserved everything that he got. Cooper would know; their father had tried those same techniques on him, but Cooper had simply grit his teeth and bore the pain, reminding himself that it was all for Blaine. Shaking his head to clear it of such gloomy thoughts, Cooper saw that his luggage had arrived. There were three suitcases: one held clothes and shoes, one held books, music, and DVDs, and the last held miscellaneous items. Cooper hadn't wanted to bother with shipping anything, so he packed what he could and sold the rest.

"Why so much stuff, Coop?" asked Blaine as he attempted to lift one of the suitcases, only for Kurt to take the load from him.

Cooper smiled in approval at Kurt's actions before realizing that he'd been asked a question. "I'll explain later," he promised Blaine.

Lugging the suitcases behind them, the trio made their way outside and headed for Blaine's car. Loading the trunk up, Cooper made to get into the backseat, expecting for Blaine to join Kurt up front. He was therefore surprised when Blaine crawled in after him and immediately curled into his side, only after fastening his seatbelt, though.

"Hey, buddy. What's up?" asked Cooper, instinctively wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders while wondering what brought on this sudden display of affection.

"I've just missed you, that's all," Blaine assured him, but Cooper wasn't fooled. He could feel the welts and bumps through Blaine's thin t-shirt, and it made his blood boil to think that his little brother had been harmed while he was indisposed and couldn't protect him like a big brother should.

Humming softly, Cooper ran through a medley of Disney songs, and soon, Blaine was sleeping quietly next to him.

"Kurt, _what_ has been going on?" he demanded tersely, though he kept his voice down to avoid waking Blaine.

Kurt shook his head wordlessly. "He won't tell me, Coop. But I gather that it's bad. He's as jumpy as a rabbit, always apologizing; I have to watch every move I make for fear of startling him. I don't recognize him anymore, Cooper, and I'm scared. He's too young to die, but that's the way he's headed if he keeps going like he is."

Cooper swore under his breath.

"I made a breakthrough this morning, though," Kurt went on. "I asked him why he seems to expect me to sit by and do nothing while his father beat him, and he said it was either _that_ or let Luke come after one of us."

Cooper swore again. "Noble, self-sacrificing _idiot_," he proclaimed. "Did you know that I did the same thing when we used to live together, and even during visits in recent years? I would go to our father and offer myself in exchange for Blaine; I would let him hurt me instead."

Kurt gasped. Blaine had often expressed doubt in his brother's love for him, yet here was living proof that Cooper loved Blaine more than life itself. "You should tell him," he whispered.

"And how do I do that?" Cooper snapped. "Blaine already feels awkward enough because I was the one to pay for Dalton. What would the knowledge that I'd let out father hurt me in his place do to him?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied evenly, taking both brothers' tempers in stride, "But I would imagine that telling the truth could only be good for both of you. Blaine would finally accept that you _do_ love him, and you could come to terms with the past."

"Blaine doubts my love?" asked Cooper, horrified.

"He hasn't said as much in so many words," Kurt admitted, "But sometimes, the way he acts, it's as if he's questioning his hold on you, wondering what's keeping you with him."

"Oh, god," Cooper fell heavily back against the headrest at this new knowledge concerning his brother.

"It's understandable," Kurt continued, having decided that the truth, however harsh it was, would help them all in the end. "You're gone for long periods of time, and when you're together, Blaine has to rediscover you. He doesn't know you anymore, so it's no surprise that he doubts your love for him."

The car fell silent after that, broken only by the sound of Cooper humming distractedly, any tune that came into his head. When they finally pulled up outside of his new apartment, Cooper gently shook Blaine awake.

"Hey, little brother," he whispered, "Time to wake up. We're here." Blaine mumbled incoherently. While he was still distracted, Cooper leaned forward to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Thank you." Blaine was still too tired to support his own weight, so Cooper motioned for Kurt to open the door before scooping Blaine into his arms himself.

"_Coop_," Blaine protested.

"No arguments," Cooper ordered. "I'm here to take care of you."

Blaine smiled tiredly at his brother's obvious concern for him. "Thank you," he whispered, allowing his head to fall back on Cooper's shoulder as his arms came up to wrap tightly around his brother's neck.

"Leave the luggage," Cooper directed at Kurt. "I'll come back for it later. Just get the door for me, would you?"

"Sure thing, Cooper," Kurt responded brightly.

Waving to the receptionist, Cooper, with Blaine still in his arms and Kurt trailing behind, made his way to the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor. Guiding Blaine's body through the doors, they were on their way up.

"I can't wait to see what kind of a place you got," said Blaine.

"I'm sure you'll love it, bud," said Cooper. "I rented it through an agency, and arranged for them to get the furniture too, so _I_ haven't even seen it yet."

"Why would you go through all that trouble if you're only going to be here for the summer?" asked Blaine. "Why not just stay in a hotel?"

For the moment, Kurt wisely kept silent. Cooper had discussed his decision with him at length, and as such, it was Cooper's choice when he told Blaine.

"That's part of the surprise, Blaine," said Cooper, conveniently leaving out the fact that there were _two_ bedrooms, one of which he hoped that Blaine would accept if he chose to move in with him.

Without being prompted, Kurt dug out the key that he had picked up for Cooper earlier and unlocked the door, opening it with a flourish.

"Cooper, what the _hell_ is going on?" asked Blaine in a tight voice at the sight of what looked to be a penthouse rather than the simple apartment he'd been led to believe that his brother was renting for the summer.

Kurt shot Cooper a look and shrugged his shoulders, indicating that it was up to him whether he spilled the beans at that time or not.

"Come and sit down here, little buddy," said Cooper, walking over to the couch and laying Blaine down upon it. He then knelt on the floor by Blaine's head, running a hand over his hardened hair.

"Start talking, Coop," Blaine ordered. "This doesn't look anything like what you described to me over the phone."

"I may have left out one or two minor details," Cooper admitted sheepishly.

"Such as?" Blaine prompted.

"I left my job in the hopes that you'd want to move in with me," Cooper said in a rush.

"What?" Blaine gasped. "Why would you do something like that? I'm not worth it."

"The hell you are," said Cooper, his eyes hardening at hearing Blaine – his _little brother_ – put himself down. "I left Hollywood for you because I realized that I was living a lie, and that my life was meaningless without you."

"What are you saying?" Blaine whispered, tears building in his eyes.

"I love you," Cooper said, hoping that Blaine could hear the sincerity in his voice. "I love you more than life itself – you mean _everything_ to me, Blaine – and I couldn't bear the thought of you in our parents' house for one more minute, much less an entire year."

Blaine raised his gaze to the ceiling to avoid having to look at his brother. "I've lasted this long," he said stoically. "I can last a little longer."

"Bullshit," said Kurt, speaking up for the first time. "You may not tell me much, if anything, but I know _you_, Blaine Anderson. You're going to die if you don't get out while you can."

"Blaine, did you think that Kurt and I didn't know what went on behind closed doors?" asked Cooper gently. "I, more so than anyone else, know best what you're going through. I've been where you are right now."

"And when was this?" asked Blaine snidely.

"All our life," Cooper began slowly, "I've always done my best to put myself in the line of Dad's fire when it seemed as though he would come after you. All those times that Dad left you alone – rare though it was, I know – was because I'd gone to him and offered myself in your place. I paid for Dalton when he refused to, and though that led to more jobs and strained our relationship, I still looked out for you whenever we were home at the same time. I would still go to Dad in your place, because I loved you then, and I love you still – always have, always will. I _love you_, Blaine, and I never want you to doubt that again. That's why I'm here now, and why I want you to move in with me, so that we'll never have to be parted again."

Blaine was staring up at him with wide eyes. "Coop . . ." he whimpered, raising a hand to tenderly stroke his brother's cheek. "All those times . . ."

"Yes," Cooper whispered, leaning in to his brother's touch. That contact not being enough, Cooper closed the gap between them and carefully enfolded Blaine in his arms. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Cooper," Blaine replied, his voice muffled from being buried in his brother's chest.

When they finally pulled away, both young men's eyes were suspiciously bright. Nevertheless, Cooper was all business. He wanted the truth from Blaine, and he was going to get it. "Now, feel like being honest with me?" he asked.

"About what?" Blaine asked with a nervous laugh.

"Don't play dumb with me, squirt," Cooper warned him. "I know all your tricks."

"Fine," Blaine huffed, but secretly, he was ready for it all to be out in the open. "Help me with my shirt," he directed whoever was nearest – in this case, Cooper – and raised his arms with only the slightest of winces, which did not go unnoticed by either his brother or by Kurt.

Cooper carefully eased the material off and over Blaine's head, not daring to look until he heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath. Whirling back around, he could barely comprehend what he was seeing. Blaine – his _baby brother_ – was covered in bruises and barely-healed lacerations. It was a wonder he'd been walking upright without giving any indication of the pain he must surely have been and continued to be in. Underneath the current wounds, Cooper could also make out older scars, faded with time. How long had this been going on? How often had his ploy worked on their dad, or had Luke gone after Blaine anyway? How could he have failed his brother this badly?

"Why haven't you told someone before now?" he whispered.

"He threatened that if I went to anyone, he would go after you and Kurt," said Blaine. "I had no reason to doubt him, so I kept my mouth shut."

"How have you managed to smile, much less dance in Glee?" asked Kurt.

"It hasn't been easy," Blaine admitted with a wry chuckle.

"I have a better question: how long has this been going on?" Cooper asked, trying to ignore the thoughts of Blaine dancing with him in Glee, and the way he'd immediately torn into his brother's performance afterwards and physically pushed him away. He would deal with the guilt later. Right now, Blaine was more important.

"Since forever," Blaine said bluntly. "Your actions helped, as did running to Dalton. But since transferring to McKinley, I've been living at home again, where there's no escape."

"Why didn't you tell me when I was visiting last month?" asked Cooper. "I would have dropped everything for you."

"Well, I didn't know that until the end, now did I?" Blaine snapped. "I had no idea where I stood with you, so excuse me for not baring my soul to you the first moment I saw you."

Cooper bowed his head in shame at the knowledge that he might have saved Blaine all this pain if he hadn't been living it up in Hollywood, despite the fact that it had been to ensure that Blaine had a good life here in Ohio.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered. "I don't mean to sound so ungrateful; I know what you've gone through and what you've had to sacrifice for my sake—"

"Don't apologize," Cooper cut him off. "I know I haven't been the best of big brothers. But I'm here to change that. Will you move in with me?"

Kurt held his breath as Blaine seemed to consider Cooper's offer. "Yes," he said at last. "After all, it's not as if Mom and Dad will miss me, at least, not in the way that I'd like them to."

The brothers shared a grim laugh together before Cooper bent over to tenderly embrace Blaine. "I think you've made the right choice," he whispered in Blaine's ear.

"I think so too," Blaine replied. He turned his head to find Kurt. "You knew?"

"Yeah, I did," Kurt responded. "Are you mad?"

"No," said Blaine. "I'm glad you let Cooper tell me in his own way."

Cooper watched Kurt and Blaine watch each other, and got the sense that he should give them some time alone.

"I'll go get my luggage from the car," he announced.

As he walked out the door, he could hear Blaine call after him, "Really subtle, Coop." But he just laughed in response. After the door shut behind Cooper, Blaine and Kurt continued to watch each other in silence for several moments. Then Blaine said, "Get over here," and gestured for Kurt to join him on the couch.

Sliding in behind Blaine, Kurt carefully took him in his arms, mindful of his cuts and bruises. "This okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah," said Blaine, relaxing against his boyfriend's reassuring weight. "I love you, Kurt, and I'm sorry that I wasn't honest about my situation at home. I just couldn't bear to see you hurt in place of me. It's hard enough knowing that Cooper willingly sacrificed his well-being for mine. And while I know that you'd do the same, I don't want you to. Not that I ever wanted Cooper to, either, but—"

"Shh, it's alright," Kurt whispered in his ear. "I know what you're trying to say. I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine twisted within Kurt's arms, ignoring his boyfriend's protests that he'd hurt himself further, in order to crush their lips together desperately. "Kurt, I-I _need_ you," he whimpered.

Although initially startled, Kurt soon recovered. "Blaine, honey, not now. You're still healing, and I won't put your body through that just yet."

"Sorry," Blaine whispered, trying to shift away from Kurt in an effort to hide his tears at being rejected.

"Hey," said Kurt, sliding out from behind Blaine so that he could kneel on the floor at Blaine's feet. "It's not that I don't want you – _I promise_. Just the opposite, in fact; I want you _so_ much. I'm just trying to think of your state of health. You aren't in any condition to be doing anything vigorous right now. I swear to you, though, Blaine, that we'll make love as soon as you're all better."

"Promise?" asked Blaine, and the sight of his puppy dog eyes swimming with unshed tears nearly broke Kurt's heart.

"I promise," he vowed.

"Okay," Blaine whispered, letting out a shaky breath.

Kurt put his arms around Blaine, then, and just held him. And that's how Cooper found them when he returned a few minutes later. "So, I was thinking that we could go pick up your stuff tomorrow and tell the parents that you're moving out," he said.

"If you don't mind," said Blaine quietly, and Cooper had to strain to hear him, "Could we go today? I'd rather get it over with as soon as possible."

"Sure, squirt," said Cooper, "Whatever you want."

"Can we go right now?" asked Blaine."

"Of course," said Cooper, quickly recovering from the shocking changes that he was seeing his baby brother undergo right before his eyes. "Shouldn't I patch you up first, though?"

"It'll probably be better to wait until we get back," Blaine advised. "No idea how Dad will take the news or what he'll try to do."

"Guess you're right," Cooper conceded, loathe as he was to. He wanted Blaine better _right away_.

"Let's go, then," said Kurt, sounding a lot more positive than he felt.

In silence, they all trooped down to Blaine's car. This time, Cooper drove, while Kurt sat in the back seat with Blaine and tried to distract him from what they were all about to do. In no time at all – and an eternity, too – they were pulling up outside of the Anderson family mansion.

Nodding once, as if to convince himself as much as the others, Blaine said, "I'll be quick," and made to leave.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going, bud?" asked Cooper, halting him in his tracks.

"I won't be long," Blaine assured him.

"No way," said Cooper, shaking his head vehemently. "I'm going in there with you."

"I can do this, Cooper," Blaine argued.

Cooper sighed in resignation, "Fine, but holler if you need me."

"Yes, sir," said Blaine, shooting his brother a smirk and a cheeky salute. With that, he turned on his heel and made his way inside. He shouldn't have been surprised by what was waiting for him, yet he was. His father stood with his arms crossed, a frown on his face. But what immediately drew Blaine's attention was the belt he had gripped in his fist. Although Blaine was no stranger to his father's belt – neither was Cooper, by the sound of things – it had been a while since Blaine's backside had stung from its lash, and he was in no hurry to get reacquainted.

"I'm here for my things," he announced. "Then I'll be out of your hair."

"You're not going anywhere," Luke snarled, and Blaine felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. For the first time ever, he was actually afraid that he might not leave the house alive.

Blaine tried to edge around his father, who was blocking the pathway to the stairs, but Luke caught his arm and twisted it behind his back before he began striking every inch of Blaine that he could reach. Blaine thought his ass was on fire, as that's where his father was focusing most of the blows, though he occasionally struck his legs too. Everything was a blur; all Blaine could feel was the pain. But suddenly, his world righted itself as Cooper appeared, inserting himself between their father and Blaine, and then Kurt was there, supporting Blaine as his legs gave out from under him.

Cooper had turned the tables and now had Luke's arm twisted behind his back. "I'm not gonna take your shit lying down anymore," Cooper hissed, "And neither is Blaine. We're leaving, and we're never coming back. You're no father of ours, and we're no longer your sons."

Blaine had his head buried in Kurt's chest, trying to shut out the world. He snapped to attention, however, at the sound of his brother's voice. "Kurt," said Cooper, "Take Blaine upstairs and pick out what he needs. I'll hold this one off until you guys are ready to leave."

"Okay, Coop," said Kurt, "We shouldn't be long." Wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist, and being sure to remain positioned between his boyfriend and Luke, Kurt guided Blaine up the stairs and into his room. "What do you need, Blaine?" asked Kurt.

Blaine seemed to come back to himself a little bit, as he began to move around the room on his own, pulling a suitcase out of his closet and throwing a few items inside: some clothes; a few books and movies; pictures of him and Kurt, of him and Cooper. With his suitcase in one hand, and having thrown his messenger bag with his laptop in it over one shoulder, he picked up his guitar case in the other hand. "I'm ready," he told Kurt.

Hand-in-hand, they walked downstairs together, unintentionally flaunting their relationship in Luke Anderson's face.

Blaine came to a stop in front of his former father. "I am who I am, and nothing you can say or do is going to change that," he said, standing up for himself for the first time in his life, while Cooper looked on with pride. Seeing Kurt's fierce determination and Cooper's deep devotion, Luke knew that straightening Blaine out was a lost cause, so he let them go.

No one spoke as they tore out of the driveway; Blaine was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, as it still hurt to sit; Kurt was rubbing his shoulders reassuringly; Cooper had the steering wheel in a death grip to avoid turning around and going back to kill his father.

When they were a far enough distance away, Cooper pulled off to the side of the road. He just sat there for a moment, cracking his knuckles as he fought the impulse to slam his hands down on the steering wheel, which would only startle Blaine and maybe even cause him to fear his own brother. Finally, though, he got out of the car and came around to the backseat. He slid in, effectively sandwiching Blaine between him and Kurt.

"Come here, buddy," he whispered, soft and low, opening his arms for Blaine to fall into. He wasn't disappointed; Blaine didn't waste any time before he was sobbing against Cooper's chest.

"It hurts," he whimpered, and Cooper knew that he was referring to more than the pain in his ass.

"I know, little brother," he said soothingly. "But time heals all wounds. You're a survivor, a fighter, remember?"

His words sparked a memory in them of Blaine singing a song directed at his brother's callous attitude despite all of Blaine's best efforts to impress him.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, ducking his head in embarrassment at what his opinion of his brother had been before their talk, when Blaine had given Cooper another chance.

"Hey, no, it's okay," Cooper assured him when he felt Blaine stiffen up and start to pull away. "I'm not mad, honest. I was a dick, and it took you to show me that and get me to change my ways. Thank you."

When it appeared as though Cooper was really telling the truth – that he wasn't mad – and that he wasn't going to punish him for speaking his mind, Blaine immediately pressed closer, trying to soak up his brother's warmth. Cooper's arms tightened instinctively around Blaine, keeping his touch light and gentle for fear of causing his little brother additional pain. Meanwhile, Kurt, though silent, rubbed his hand in soothing circles on Blaine's lower back. The trio sat there for the longest time, until Blaine's breathing evened out and Cooper and Kurt realized that he'd fallen asleep.

"You stay with him; I'll drive," said Kurt, carefully inching away so as not to disturb Blaine. At Cooper's torn expression, Kurt elaborated, "Right now, he needs his brother more than he needs his boyfriend."

Cooper nodded in understanding and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered.

Without another word, Kurt took his place behind the wheel and drove off, doing his best to avoid any bumps in the road for fear of waking Blaine. In no time at all, they were pulling up outside of Cooper's new apartment building. By unspoken agreement, Kurt opened the door to the lobby while Cooper cradled Blaine in his arms as though he were a small child. Somehow, they made it up to Cooper's penthouse without Blaine stirring once. Cooper sat on the couch, placing Blaine's head in his lap and tenderly stroking his little brother's hardened helmet of gel.

"How can he continue to plaster his hair with this stuff?" he asked, his voice choking slightly from the sheer absurdity of asking such an inane question.

"I don't know," Kurt chuckled, sinking to his knees in front of the two brothers and joining Cooper in touching some part of Blaine. "I've tried hiding the bottle from him; I've even threatened him with drastic measures, without going into specifics. Nothing's worked. Do you know why he does it? On the few occasions that I've seen him without the gel, I've always thought that he was adorable."

"He—Blaine . . ." Cooper seemed to have trouble speaking. "He was always being teased, about one thing or another, ever since he was a kid. His peers took special pleasure in picking on his hair. Once, they even stuck gum in his curls; it took me forever to get everything out. That was the last straw for Blaine, and he begged me to cut it for him. And to make sure that nothing like the gum incident ever happened again, he began using the gel."

"I'll make a deal with you, Kurt," said Blaine, having woken up in the middle of Cooper's story, "I'll only wear the gel at school. When we're at home and on vacation, you can have free reign with my hair."

"Hey, squirt," said Cooper, gently shaking his shoulder while Kurt was nodding enthusiastically to Blaine's previous statement. "Welcome back."

"Wow, I must have passed out or something," Blaine commented.

"Close enough, B," Cooper whispered. "But understandable, considering all that you've been through."

"I'm sorry if I scared you," said Blaine, looking up at his brother before shifting his gaze to Kurt.

"Don't apologize," Cooper implored him. "_I'm_ the one who's sorry for leaving you alone with that monster for as long as I did."

"It wasn't your fault," said Blaine, trying to sound upbeat and failing spectacularly, the strain of the past month's events having taken their toll on his endurance.

Cooper responded by burying his head in Blaine's hair, breathing in the distinctive smell of his brother's gel that had remained in his memory even after all this time. During their separation, whenever Cooper wanted to remember Blaine, all he had to do was think of his brother's gel, and he could easily conjure up a picture of Blaine in his mind, as though the younger Anderson boy was standing within arm's reach and all Cooper had to do was reach out to be able to touch him and hold him in his own arms.

Shaking off the melancholy that threatened to overwhelm him, Cooper said, "Come on, buddy; let's get you cleaned up," hoping he had managed to inject a certain amount of cheer in his voice. Regardless of his own feelings on the situation that Blaine currently found himself in, Cooper refused to drag him down further.

Blaine tensed at the thought of Cooper having to see his bruised and battered body. "Oh," he said, "That's alright. I can take care of myself."

"Not while I'm around," Cooper declared. "I intend to be here for you from now on, Blaine, through the good times and the bad. Let me – _please_."

Cooper's pleading had always been Blaine's undoing, and now was no different. "Okay," he sighed in resignation. "You can come too, Kurt, if you want."

"That's alright," said Kurt as he moved aside to give Blaine and Cooper the space they needed to get up from where they'd been lying on the couch. "I think I'll give you two some time to catch up on your own."

"Thank you," said Blaine, smiling in gratitude at his boyfriend for understanding what he could barely give voice to himself. Rising unsteadily to his feet, he crossed the miniscule distance separating them and brushed their lips together ever-so gently. "I love you so much, Kurt; I hope you know that."

"I do," Kurt replied, "I love you, too." He settled himself on the couch in the space that Cooper had previously been occupying and watched Blaine walk slowly down the hallway, his brother's arm wrapped around his waist.

Cooper led Blaine through his bedroom and into the bathroom, setting him on the toilet seat as he began to pull out various supplies from the cabinet over the sink. Blaine watched him in silence, a sorrowful look on his face. He immediately lowered his gaze, though, when Cooper knelt in front of him and insisted on helping him take his shirt off. As Cooper took stock of Blaine's injuries, and what would be needed for everything to heal, a single tear tracked its way down Blaine's cheek. Cooper caught it on his finger, and immediately tilted Blaine's chin up so that their eyes met.

"Hey, now, what's wrong? What hurts? You have to tell me, little buddy, be honest," Cooper urged him.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden," Blaine whispered.

"What?" Cooper was stunned. Of all the things to come out of his brother's mouth, he certainly hadn't expected _this_. "That's not true at all. You will never be a burden to me. How can you ask something like that?"

"I'm sorry, Coop," Blaine practically whimpered as he apologized once more. "I guess _he's_ just getting to me at last."

"Whatever he's told you are lies," Cooper assured him. "Nothing will ever keep me from your side when you need me."

"I'll _always_ need you," Blaine said with feeling, crushing his brother's shirt to him so tightly that Cooper was eventually forced to pry his fingers off. "Sorry," he muttered again, trying to eradicate the wrinkles by smoothing the material out.

"Leave it," said Cooper, brushing away Blaine's incessant apologies. Framing his brother's face with his hands, Cooper spoke slowly so as to drive his point home, "I need you too, Blaine; always have, always will. I love you." And with that, he leaned forward to press his lips to Blaine's forehead, just like he used to do when they were younger and Blaine had gotten hurt, be that through scraping his knee in a fall or giving himself a paper cut. Back then, after Cooper had fixed him up as best he could, he would always kiss Blaine's forehead to reassure him that everything was going to be fine – big brother Cooper would always be there for Blaine the squirt.

Blaine collapsed against Cooper, disregarding the pain in his chest for the comfort that only his brother could provide.

"I've got you, buddy," Cooper murmured reassuringly as he stroked his hair. "You're alright now; you're safe; I've got you."

"Don't let go," Blaine begged, similarly to his greeting of Cooper in the airport.

"Never," Cooper responded. He held Blaine until he felt the younger boy's sobs gradually slow before coming to a complete halt. "Feel better?" he asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," Blaine muttered, ducking his head in embarrassment at having completely lost control in front of the one person he admired as much as he did Kurt.

"Well, you'll feel a lot better once I tend to . . . all that," said Cooper, gesturing vaguely to Blaine's chest. He couldn't even find a word to describe the horror he felt at seeing the bruises that were blossoming on his brother's skin, some of them bleeding together so that he couldn't even tell where one ended and another began. Beneath the bruises, he could faintly make out a myriad of scars crisscrossing Blaine's chest, and probably his back as well. Cooper thought he would be sick at the knowledge that the man they'd called their "father" had used a belt on his youngest son, especially when he looked at Blaine, who was currently trying to shrink in on himself, as though he felt deserving of the hand he'd been dealt and expected additional pain for having appeared weak for even an instant. Cooper would have to work to keep his temper in check if he wanted to avoid scaring Blaine any more than he already was.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm gonna take care of you now," he whispered, trying not to cry. "But you have to be brave for me – this may hurt a little. Courage, Blaine, courage."

Blaine nodded in understanding and braced himself for the onslaught as Cooper set about to healing his injuries. He needn't have worried, though. Cooper was very gentle as he slathered on ointment to Blaine's bruises and cuts, and wrapped bandages around his torso. Blaine wanted to cry at the tenderness he was being shown. Apart from Kurt, most of the touches he'd known had only ever brought pain. But here was Cooper, treating him as though he mattered, as though he were a person of value. Some of what he'd been thinking and feeling must have shown on his face, for Cooper abruptly stopped what he'd been doing to lean forward and kiss Blaine's forehead again.

"I love you, Blaine," he said, staring intently into Blaine's eyes.

"I know, Coop," said Blaine, smiling despite the tears that were glistening in his eyes. "I love you, too."

Cooper carefully returned to healing his brother's injuries, fighting back his growing rage all the while. Cooper had a feeling that even Blaine didn't know the full extent to which he'd been hurt. There were the obvious foot- and handprint marks that spoke of being kicked and slapped repeatedly. Then there were the tell-tale signs that Luke – both Anderson boys would refuse to refer to him as their father from that day on – had struck Blaine with his belt buckle. In addition to the fresh bruises were ones that had never fully healed, indicating that Blaine's ribs had been damaged at some point. Luckily, Blaine seemed to have no trouble breathing, so his lungs hadn't been hurt by whatever had happened. While these were all horrifying, what froze Cooper's blood and made chills go down his spine were the scars not easily identified, the ones that didn't even bear thinking about what had been used to mark Blaine's skin.

"What happened here?" asked Cooper, tentatively tracing the outline of one such scar. He felt Blaine shiver at the touch, before tensing as he realized what Cooper was referring to.

"You don't want to know," he said tersely, praying that Cooper would let the past go.

No such luck.

"Tell me – _please_?" Cooper begged, his tone softening the order.

"He used whatever was available," said Blaine, clearly reluctant to share even this much of his torment with Cooper. "Though some of what he used he'd had special-ordered to punish me . . . for being a freak of nature."

"I hope you don't believe that," Cooper ground out, fighting to stay in control of his emotions and not push Blaine away again.

"No," said Blaine, but he'd hesitated, and Cooper knew then that Luke's words had at least made a slight impression.

"I won't ask you what he used _specifically_," said Cooper, who didn't want to know the details any more than Blaine was willing to share them. "But I will say this: you are _not_ a freak of nature, Blaine. You are special, a person of value. And I will have words with anyone who tells you otherwise."

"Thanks, Coop," said Blaine, grateful for his words of comfort, and Cooper wanted to jump for joy at seeing the old Blaine's smile on his brother's face once more. He tentatively looked for an unmarked patch of skin on Blaine's upper body to touch, and settled for gently squeezing his shoulder.

"I love you," Cooper whispered, taking this chance to say the three words that had been left unsaid for too many years and hopefully making up for the years he had abandoned Blaine (for all intents and purposes, though not intentionally), at least in some tiny way.

"I know," Blaine replied, his expressive eyes, as always, saying more than words could. "I love you, too."

The brothers shared another moment of silence, just soaking up the closeness that they had both missed in their own way. Finally, Cooper stood, holding out Blaine's shirt and gesturing for him to stick his head through the hole. Grumbling about being treated like an invalid, Blaine complied, allowing Cooper to help him dress, treating him with the utmost tenderness to the point where Blaine was almost in tears again. (And since when had he been this emotional? Oh, right – since forever. Blaine had always been very sensitive, a fact which Cooper could attest to).

"Come on, B," said Cooper, carefully draping his arm across Blaine's shoulder. "Let's go see what that boyfriend of yours is up to."

"Knowing Kurt, he'll probably have your living room rearranged to his satisfaction. Kurt's a perfectionist; he loves fashion and design. He actually planned his dad's second wedding, and from what I heard, it went off without a hitch."

Cooper laughed at Blaine's subtle pun, and that's how they entered the room they had left Kurt in: laughing like two people who enjoyed each other's company, eyes locked on the other as though memorizing every detail of their face and body language. They found Kurt sitting at the piano bench, fingers ghosting over the keys, hesitant to touch something that wasn't his.

"You play, Kurt?" asked Cooper in surprise.

"A little," Kurt said modestly. "More often than not, though, Blaine's the one accompanying my voice, whether on the piano or the guitar."

Quirking his head, eyebrows slightly raised, Kurt asked Blaine a silent question.

"Your wish is my command," he replied, speaking out loud for the benefit of Cooper, and sliding onto the piano bench alongside Kurt. Placing his hands on the keys, he began to play a haunting melody. Then, he opened his mouth to sing: "Through the darkness I can see your light/ And you will always shine/ And I can feel your heart in mine/ Your face I've memorized, I idolize just you."

Having recognized the song, Cooper's voice joined Blaine's on the chorus, before breaking away to sing the next verse alone: "You walk past me/ I can feel your pain/ Time changes everything/ One truth always stays the same."

Though the song was becoming highly personal, as though meant specifically for Blaine, Kurt couldn't resist the opportunity to sing: "I will remember you/ And what life put you through/ And in this cruel and lonely world/ I found one love."

By now, Cooper had joined Blaine and Kurt on the piano bench, so that Blaine was sandwiched between the two of them. "You're still you," they sang together softly. "After all, you're still you."

All was silent as they finished.

Then Kurt spoke up, bless his honest heart. "Luke's abuse doesn't define you, Blaine," he said.

Cooper could feel Blaine wavering, unsure what to believe or who to turn to. Finally, he settled for resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I think I'm starting to see that," he whispered at last, his voice barely above a whisper. "Thanks to you and Coop."

"We'll always be here for you, buddy," said Cooper, gently nudging Blaine's shoulder in a playful shove.

The trio sat considering all that happened and all that was yet to come. Finding it too much to take in at that time, Cooper abruptly stood up. Taking note of the early evening light outside the window – a brilliant sunset on the distant horizon – he addressed the two younger boys, "I'm hungry. What do you say to ordering a pizza and having a Disney movie marathon?"

He waited with bated breath for Blaine's answer. See, Cooper knew his brother, and Blaine's normal response would be to hide what he was feeling and escape to his room to be alone. But brooding was the last thing that Blaine needed right now. What he needed was to be surrounded by his family, the ones who loved him unconditionally.

Blaine seemed to know what Cooper was thinking, for he smiled reassuringly up at him and simply said, "You had me at 'pizza'. What movies do you have here?"

"Only what I brought with me," Cooper replied easily. "Take your pick."

"Oh, boy; I don't think you know quite what you're saying, brother dear," said Blaine, slipping into the adopted speech from ages past, a product of the stories Cooper used to read to him as a child.

Cooper really had been Blaine's caretaker in every sense of the word. He'd fed Blaine, clothed him, and tended to him when he was sick. Cooper was Blaine's father, mother, brother, caretaker, and friend all rolled into one person.

As Cooper's thoughts seemed to trip over one another at an alarming rate, Blaine was already kneeling by Cooper's bag and looking through the various things that his brother had brought with him. Passing over the books and music for later examination, Blaine focused on the movies, which seemed to consist of mostly – if not _all_ – Disney movies, of which Blaine's childhood had been made of. Blaine selected a few that were his top favorites, and held them up for Cooper's approval.

"No need to check with me," Cooper informed him. "This is _your_ night."

Blaine looked confused for a moment, before a brilliant smile spread across his face. "Are you gonna order the pizza now?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah; what'll you have, Blaine, Kurt?" Cooper addressed both boys.

"Pepperoni and sausage, with that nice Italian crust," Blaine declared.

"That's gross," Kurt exclaimed, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The effect was ruined, however, by the smile that soon replaced his frown. "But I love whatever you do."

As Kurt had joined Blaine on the floor to see what movie options were available, it was easy for Blaine to lean over and brush their lips together briefly. "Not as much as I love you, I'll bet," he whispered breathlessly.

"You're so cheesy, Blaine," Kurt complained, but his eyes told a different story.

"You love it," Blaine countered.

"I do," Kurt affirmed.

Cooper shot the pair an easy smile before giving them their privacy, ducking out of the room to order the pizza in peace. After he was assured that it would be there soon – no more than half an hour, sir, the person taking his order assured Cooper – he rejoined his brother and his brother's boyfriend to find them cuddling on the floor. And contrary to what he'd thought, considering their height, Blaine was the big spoon while Kurt leaned against him, mindful of Blaine's injuries.

Blaine's going to be just fine, Cooper realized. While there was a time when he thought that he didn't need my love, he only felt that way because he had Kurt. Why would he need anyone else when he has such a beautiful boy to love him? Though Blaine was the one holding Kurt, Cooper could see that Kurt was offering comfort just as much as Blaine was. If asked, Cooper would say it was in the careful way that Kurt touched Blaine, the way he craned his neck around to look Blaine directly in the eye. Cooper knew that Blaine craved human contact – no one could survive alone – perhaps more so than others because of his past, and Kurt was giving him what he wanted in spades. At that moment, Cooper saw the future as it could be: Kurt and Blaine visiting him from wherever they ended up, holding hands that bore matching rings, and surrounded by several children, perhaps with Blaine's curls and Kurt's bluish-grey eyes. He smiled tenderly at the picture he'd painted for himself and vowed that he would do all in his power to make that dream a reality, not only for Kurt and Blaine, but for others in their same position.

He was torn from his reverie by the sound of the buzzer. Figuring that it was the pizza guy, he went to collect their dinner. When he returned, Kurt and Blaine were still ensconced with each other, clearly having not been disturbed by either the bell or his departure. Hating to disturb them, but not wanting the food to go to waste, he discreetly cleared his throat, chuckling as their heads snapped in his direction. He was pleased to note that Blaine didn't look overly terrified, as Cooper had thought he might.

"Pizza's here," he announced, unnecessarily. "Let's eat."

After some discussion, Cooper convinced Kurt and Blaine that they were more than welcome to share his bed. They could eat, watch whatever movies they wanted on the TV, and then go to sleep. To be honest, Cooper didn't want either boy out of his sight. Not that he thought that Luke would try to reclaim Blaine as his son, but he feared Blaine's reaction if he left him alone for even a moment. They had been apart for so long . . .

Acquiescing to his brother's request, Blaine allowed Kurt to guide him in the direction of the bedroom and help him into bed. Cooper soon joined them, armed with plates, napkins, drinks, and pizza. Popping the first disc in, he joined the other two on the bed, claiming the spot next to Blaine. The three were soon drawn into the magical world of Disney, and forgot all of the problems that had seemed so monumental before (not that their importance or significance had lessened any; they were still there, just less so).

* * *

Several hours later, as the credits for "Aladdin" were rolling, Cooper glanced down to find Blaine asleep on his shoulder, while Kurt was asleep on Blaine's shoulder. He smiled and pulled the blankets up around them, determined to keep out the chill.

Letting down his guard, Cooper allowed his eyes to drift shut, only for them to snap open in seemingly no time at all, disturbed by some unknown force. Immediately on alert, Cooper soon realized that the disturbance was Blaine, who was shifting restlessly in his sleep and mumbling to himself. Luckily, Kurt appeared to be a heavy sleeper and hadn't woken up.

Although Cooper prayed that Blaine wasn't dreaming about what he thought he was, he doubted that his prayers would be answered. The solution was left up to him, as it always had been since Blaine's infancy.

Doing the only thing that would calm Blaine, whether he was awake to hear him or not, Cooper began to hum, before forming the words to Josh Groban's "Lullaby." He recalled times past when Blaine used to crawl into his bed after having had some nightmare or other, desperately seeking the comfort that only his brother could seemingly provide. Cooper hadn't begrudged him anything, and to this day, Cooper's voice was the only sound capable of soothing Blaine's troubled mind (though Cooper had a sneaking suspicion that Kurt would prove useful in that regard too).

As Blaine seemed to settle down once more, Cooper bent his head to press a kiss to Blaine's hair, for once free from the gel.

"Sleep well, little brother," he whispered.


End file.
